The Flash (Vol 4) 7
Synopsis for "Into The Light" The Flash has just nine seconds to save his girlfriend Patty Spivot from being crushed to death against the ice as half of a ferry she was on topples from its balancing act atop a tower of ice created by Captain Cold. With his speed monitor's output climbing closer to 100% critical mass, Barry opts to save Patty's life despite the very real danger that his speed will create a dangerous wormhole. All the while, Patty worries about what has happened to Barry, unaware of his dual identity as The Flash. As expected, The Flash's speed creates a wormhole that comes down over the other half of the ferry, and sucks everyone on board into it including reporter and friend Iris West. The Flash is just seconds away from saving Iris,but she disappears before his eyes. Meanwhile, Captain Cold has had trouble controlling his new ice powers while wet, and has managed to encase himself in ice by accident. The Flash pulls him out, and angrily begins punching the hard ice shell around Captain Cold, demanding to know why he did all this. Snart responds that he did all this to get vengeance for what The Flash did to his sister, Lisa Snart. Lisa has brain cancer, and the EMP blast that The Flash caused has prevented the hospital from giving her the required treatment to save her life. The Flash responds that he is working on a solution for all of the people affected by the blackout, and that if Leonard goes peacefully, he will do all in his power to save Lisa. Later, The Flash returns to Doctor Darwin Elias's lab to use his massive treadmill. The treadmill will absorb the residual excess Speed Force energy and store it in batteries that can help run the city's services until things are returned to normal. The Flash asks that Elias be sure to send a battery to the hospital where Lisa Snart is awaiting treatment before stepping onto the treadmill. Though Elias warns The Flash to stop running once the battery stores are full, Barry believes that there is only one way to save Iris and the others sucked into the wormhole: to create another and enter it himself. To Elias' horror, The Flash does exactly that. Meanwhile, in Africa, a city of intelligent, civilized Gorillas watch as their shamans predict the second coming that will be their destiny. Aside, the Gorilla general warns the king that belief in destiny shackles them. Another adviser agrees, claiming that the Gorillas were meant to conquer the world. Back in Central City, Leonard Snart is taken in restraints to his sister's side at the hospital, after the battery The Flash provided was used to power the laser Snart stole in order to speed up the life-saving procedure. Lisa comes to, but on seeing her brother, she becomes angry, blaming him for what happened to her. Elsewhere, Patty Spivot stops by David Singh's apartment to talk. She believes that all of the problems in the city are the fault of The Flash. In addition, she believes that through The Flash's failures, her boyfriend Barry was sucked into the wormhole along with Iris. She wishes that someone would hold The Flash accountable, and begs David to use his connections to do something. David warns that it wouldn't bring Barry back, and Patty breaks down, realizing that she didn't get a chance to tell Barry that she loves him. Meanwhile, The Flash traverses the Speed Force, unsure of what he's seeing. He wonders if he's died. He is surprised by a hand gripping his shoulder, and a voice warning that if he doesn't help this stranger escape the Speed Force, he will die. Appearing in "Into The Light" Featured Characters *The Flash (Barry Allen) Supporting Characters *Patty Spivot *Iris West *Darwin Elias Villains *Captain Cold *Grodd *Turbine Other Characters *Lisa Snart *David Singh Locations *Central City *'Africa' **Gorilla City Items *Cosmic Treadmill Concept *Speed Force Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=21193 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_4_7 *http://www.comicvine.com/the-flash-into-the-light/37-324811/ The Flash (Vol 4) 07